Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858)
Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) Minister at Torsåkers (b. January 28, 1796, Näs or Högsjö, Sweden - d. 1858, possibly Ytterlännäs, Sweden) Birth *Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) who worked as a juryman *Brita Persdotter (1766-1788) Full siblings *Erik Israelsson Näslund (1791-1873) who married Margareta Steckson (1800-1856) *Dorothea Israelsdotter Näslund (1793-?) who married Erik Abrahamsson Tjärnberg Education He was registered in Härnösand's school in 1806 and became a student at Uppsala in 1818. Marriage He married Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) on March 23, 1821 in Östbacken, Hede, Västernorrlands, Sweden. Johanna was the daughter of Johan Christopher Ruuth I (1768-1822) Vicar; and Catharina Maria Martinel (1773-1813). Children *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) the 26th Reverend of Härnösand, Sweden (1859-1866) who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1899) the Reverend of Arnäs, Sweden (1872-1889) who married Kristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) who married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Annette Brandell (1820-?) *Johanna Näslund (1838-?) Ministry He was ordained June 06, 1819 to curate in Hede, vacancy preacher in Hede 1822, again curate 1826, appointed preacher temporarely in Sveg on May through August of 1828, in September of 1828, he was appointed reverend in Hede, where he was then appointed assistant vicar March 03, 1830, entered 1831. He was vicar in Frösön, November 25, 1835, entered May 01, 1836, got the title "vice vicar", honor and dignity the August 17th the same year named; empowered vicar in Torsåker-Ytterlännäs February 13, 1839, entered May 01, 1841, was at head of the pastoral custody in Torsåkers gäll April 10, 1844 through October 31, 1846. Death He died May 15, 1858 of smallpox. Biography I He was for his audience a good teacher that understood and had the ability to put all to its best, and for his family a loving father. During his longterm service in Hede his health, through repeated colds, became bad. His explanation, that he only held himself to the cross of Christ, shows what kind of temperment he had. Married at Östbacken in Hede March 23, 1821 to Johanna Gustafva Ruuth, born January 11, 1800, she was the daughter of the reverend in Hede John Christopher Ruth and Catherine Maria Martinell; died in Ytterlännäs vicarage from a difficult sickness February 15, 1860. Children: Johan Israel, born May 26, 1822 in Hede, reverend in Ragunda; Carl Gustaf, born March 28, 1825, priest and reverend in Arnäs; Olof Emanuel Näslund, born April 29, 1829, land surveyor in Härnösand, died at Ragunda vicarage September 17, 1906, Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund, born 29 April 1829 a twin of Olof, married August 07, 1855 to teacher and organist Anton Julius Winblad in his second marriage. Biography II 18. Israel Næslund (1841-58), f. 28 jan. 1796 i Högsjö, son af nämndeman Israel Näslund och Elsa Ersdotter i Näs by. Inskrefs i Hsands skola 1806 och blef stud. i Upsala. 1818; prästv. 6 juni 1819 till past.adj. i Hede, vakanspred. därstädes 1822, åter past.adj. 1826, t. f. past. i Sveg maj-aug. 1828, i sept. s. å. v. past. i Hede, där han utn. till komm. 3 mars 1830, tilltr. 1831. Komm. på Frösön 25 nov. 1835, tilltr. 1 maj 1836, erhöll 17 aug. s. å. vice pastors namn, heder och värdighet; befullm. komm. i Torsåker-Ytterlännäs 13 febr. 1839, tilltr. 1 maj 1841, förestod tillika pastoral-vården i Torsåkers gäll 10 apr. 1844-31 okt. 1846. Afled 15 maj 1858 i smittkoppor. Var för sina åhörare en god lärare, som förstod och hade förmåga att ställa allt till det bästa, och för sin familj en kärleksfull fader. Under sin långvariga tjänstgöring i Hede fick hans hälsa genom upprepade förkylningar en svår knäck. Hans förklaring, att han höll sig till Jesu kors allena, bär vittne om hans sinnelag. G. på Östbacken i Hede 23/3 1821 m. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth, f. 11/1 1800, dotter af khden i Hede Joh. Christopher R. och Cath. Maria Martinell; d. i Ytterlännäs prästg. efter svår sjukdom 15/2 1860. Barn: Johan Israel, f. 26/5 1822 i Hede, khde i Ragunda; Carl Gustaf, f. 28/3 1825, prost och khde i Arnäs; Olof Emanuel, f. 29/4 1829, kommiss. landtmätare i Hsand, d. i Ragunda prästgård 17/9 1906, Elsa Maria Elisabeth, f. 29/4 1829, tvilling, g. 7/8 1855 m. folkskolläraren o. organisten Anton Julius Winblad i hans 2:dra gifte; dessutom en dotter. Relationship Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) was the third, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). External link *Findagrave: Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) *Torsåkers